


Frozen Blackjack

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark is a troublemaker, frozen blackjack
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Steve po návratu domů najde zatopenou koupelnu plnou lidí a Tonyho promočeného skrz naskrz...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Frozen Blackjack

**Author's Note:**

> Středa, trochu erotiky třeba.  
> Aneb dneska se můžete těšit na trochu červenání (já se rozhodně červenala, když jsem to psala). Ehm, ehm, takže dámy a pánové, nebudu vás nadále zdržovat. Užijte si čtení a pokud tenhle typ povídek nemáte rádi, doporučuji přestat číst někde v době, kdy Steve následuje mokré šlápoty k sobě do pokoje.   
> ENJOY!

Dny plynuly jeden za druhým a brzy se přehoupli přes první polovinu semestru. První eseje už byly odevzdané, zkoušky odzkoušené a teď se jen čekalo na výsledky. Listopad pomalu končil, blížily se Vánoce. Venku mrzlo a každý už netrpělivě (nebo nespokojeně) vyhlížel sníh. A dnes si Steve i jeho spoluhráči přestali hrát na hrdiny, které nic neskolí, a vytáhli neoblíbené termoprádlo. Neměli na vybranou, museli. Jakmile se vám během tréninku zima zakousne do těla, je to zlé. A večer teplota klesala pod bod mrazu.

Byl to dobrý trénink, ale dlouhý. Navzdory rozprouděnému adrenalinu a nespočtu dalších hormonů Steve skoro usínal v autobusu a do bytu došel jako loutka, naprosto prázdný a nepřítomný. Ani nepozdravil noční směnu na recepci, a to je přitom zdravil vždy. Těšil se do postele. Stačilo se jen převléct a mohl jít spát. Vody v šatnách už naštěstí opravili a bylo jednodušší se osprchovat tam.

Vešel do bytu, ale zarazil se uprostřed kroku a nechápavě se podíval do prázdné kuchyně. Byl zvyklý na to, že se po práci nebo po tréninku vracel do hlučného bytu, kuchyně většinou praskala ve švech a vzduchem se nesl pach alkoholu a směs nejrůznějších parfémů a kolínských.

Na co zvyklý nebyl, bylo vracet se do bytu, kde se podle rámusu odehrávala párty, ale očividně ne v kuchyni, nýbrž v… koupelně? Zvědavost ho přemohla, došel na konec chodby a zvědavě strčil hlavu do otevřených dveří. Překvapeně povytáhl obočí.

Stůl z kuchyně byl uprostřed místnosti, na zemi stála voda. Lidi jak z jejich bytu, tak z okolních, stáli kde se dalo, tři z nich dokonce i ve vaně a jeden na zavřeném záchodovém prkénku. Po podlaze se válely prázdné pytle od ledu a několik velkých džbánů naplněné vodou. Hudba hrála nahlas, všichni pili a bavili se a povzbuzovali dvojici u stolu. Tonyho a kluka, kterého Steve neznal. Oba byli úplně mokří a před sebou měli karty, rovněž mokré.

“Steve!” zvolal Tony a tvář mu proťal šťastný úsměv. Oči mu jiskřily, mokré vlasy se mu lepily k čelu a mokré tričko pro změnu k tělu. Steve po něm přejel očima, nasucho polkl a únava z něj opadla. Tep mu stoupl. “Jak bylo? Přidáš se?”

Někdo trochu stlumil hudby, aby Tony nemusel přičet a Steve se nemohl přimět k odpovědi. Jen se na něj díval a z myšlenek, které ho napadaly, mu hořely špičky uší. Tony trochu znejistěl. Chtěl něco říct, ale v tu chvíli se ozvalo bušení na dveře. Steve sebou trhl.

“Vypněte to,” sykl. “A zamkni dveře.”

Tony ho poslechl, hudba ztichla, všichni zmlkli a zámek cvaknul. Steve šel zpět k hlavním dveřím, cestou hodil tašku s věcmi a bundu do svého pokoje. Za dveřmi stál mračící se chlap od ochranky. Změřil si Steva pátravým pohledem.

“Dobrý večer,” řekl, “nedělá někdo od vás z bytu hovadiny v koupelně, že ne? Dostali jsme hlášení, že několika bytům v patře pod vámi kapou stropy.”

Steve povytáhl obočí a vnitřně proklel sám sebe, kdy si uvědomil, jak špatný lhář je. Klid, tohle musíš zvládnout. “To jste asi špatně… Dneska večer jsme tu jen dva a můj spolubydlící se právě sprchuje. Ale že by se mu podařilo během pěti minut vytopit celou koupelnu?”

Muž z něj nespustil pátravý pohled a Steve se jen silou vůle přinutil zůstat v klidu.

“Chcete se ujistit?”

“V pořádku,” řekl nakonec. “Zkontroluju to vedle. Přeji krásný večer.” A s tím se otočil na patě a zmizel. Steve zabouchl dveře, vypustil z plic zadržovaný vzduch a kukátkem se díval ven na chodbu, dokud sekuriťák nezmizel za rohem. Pak se vrátil ke koupelně a zaklepal.

“Vzduch je čistý.”

Tony vykoukl ven a v očích mu hrálo tisíc čertů. “Je pryč? Seš nejlepší!” smál se. Steve se pousmál. Opřel se o rám dveří a zamyšleně sledoval hru. Někdo opět spustil hudbu a Tony začal na stůl skládat karty. Blackjack, pochopil Steve konečně, ale obočí mu vyletělo vzhůru, když Tony v příští chvílí schytal plný džbán ledové vody rovnou na hlavu.

“Aaah!” vyjekl a otřásl se. “Bože, to studí! Ještě jednou! Tentokrát vyhraju!”

“Frozen blackjack,” mrkla na něj se smíchem Natasha. “Tonymu to dneska moc nejde, tohle je už tak pátý, který na něj vylili.”

Steve jen chápavě přikývl, ale pohled z Tonyho nespustil. Líbilo se mu, co viděl. A když Tony usoudil, že nemá cenu na sobě to promočené tričko mít, a zahodil ho do vany, líbilo se mu to ještě víc. Někdo obdivně hvízdl a většina holek neomaleně zírala, ale Steve jim to neměl za zlé. I on zíral. A kousal si ret.

Tony k němu vzhlédl a zarazil se. Steve povytáhl obočí a hlavou kývl směrem k pokojům. Tony vyskočil na nohy tak rychle, že málem převrhl stůl.

“Hraj za mě, převleču se,” poplácal Rhodeyho po rameni a během chvilky byl pryč. Steve ještě chvíli stál a dělal, že věnuje pozornost hře, ale nakonec se i on otočil na patě a odešel. Natashina postranního pohledu si nevšímal.

Mokré šlápoty na koberci vedly do jeho pokoje.

Dveře se za ním tiše zaklaply, poslepu zamknul a spokojeně přivřel oči. Tony stál čelem k němu a pevně svíral čelo postele za sebou. Vlasy se mu na čele stáčely do drobných prstýnků, vodou nasáklé kalhoty se na něj lepily a Steve si nemohl nevšimnout, jak mu chladem tuhly bradavky. Olízl si rty a Tony zaskučel.

Překročil vzdálenost mezi nimi a konečně si přivlastnil Tonyho rty. Držel ho za bok a za zátylek, tiskli se tělo na tělo a plenili ústa toho druhého. Měl Tonyho prsty zapletené ve vlasech, jeho kůže byla vlhká a studená na dotek a Steve si pomyslel, že ho musí pořádně rozehřát. Uculil se do polibku, kousl ho do rtu a Tony tiše vzdychl.

“Nefér,” řekl bez dechu a jeho stiskl jen zesílil, když se Steve vydal na pouť dolů po jeho krku. Zanechával za sebou polibky a kousance a spokojeně se culil, když cítil pod rty Tonyho tep. Jeho srdce bilo jako splašené. “Absolutně ne-nefér, Steve. Byla to podpásovka. _Hmm_ nemůžeš se na mě dívat tak hladově-”

Zalapal po dechu a zmlkl uprostřed věty. Steve k němu vzhlédl a znovu mu špičkou jazyka přejel po bradavce. Tonymu se dech zadrhl v hrdle. Tváře měl rudé, rty pootevřené a ztěžka oddechoval. Ale jeho oči ho z pod přivřeným víček bedlivě sledovaly.

“-a čekat, že nezareaguju,” dořekl šeptem.

“Chtěl jsem, abys zareagoval,” přiznal se beze studu a klesl na kolena. Tonyho oči se rozšířily překvapením, dlaněmi se mu opřel o ramena, ale nepodnikl žádné kroky. Jen stál, neřekl ani slovo a nespouštěl z něj pohled. Chtivý pohled.

Vtiskl mu několik polibků na podbřišek, těsně nad lemem kalhot. Navzdory všemu nezapomněl na slušné chování a respekt vůči partnerovi. “Stačí slovo a přestanu,” slíbil.

“Přestaň a dostaneš kolenem do brady.”

Steve vyprskl smíchy a celá ta těžká žhavá atmosféra se na chvíli vypařila. Opřel se čelem o Tonyho břicho a smál se, protože ne, tohle nečekal. V životě mu v posteli nikdo nevyhrožoval. I Tony se uchechtl a několikrát mu prsty pročísl vlasy. Jeho erekce na sebe ale nepřestala upozorňovat, stále uvězněná pod vrstvami látky. Steve ho přes kalhoty stiskl v dlani a Tony ztěžka vydechl.

“Tomu bych se raději vyhnul.”

Rozepnul mu kalhoty a s menšími obtížemi mu je stáhl z boků. Mokrá látka nešla snadno, ale s Tonyho pomocí se jim to nakonec podařilo. Steve si spokojeně povzdechl. Lidská anatomie nebyla vždy tolik příjemná na pohled, ale k Tonymu byla matka příroda náramně štědrá, napadlo ho.

“Koukáš na mě jak na zákusek.”

“A dáš mi ochutnat?” uculil se a vzhlédl k němu. Tonyho pohled jen potemněl a zhluboka natáhl vzduch nosem, když ho Steve uchopil do dlaně a několikrát jí pohnul nahoru a dolů. Během chviličky se ztopořil do své plné krásy a Steve si nemohl pomoct, začaly se mu sbíhat sliny.

Tiché steny a vzdechy brzy zaplnily celý pokoj, spolu se zadýchanými _ach, bože_ a _Steve_ a těmi nejbarvitějšími nadávkami, které kdy Steve slyšel. Tonyho prsty se mu zapletly do vlasů a Steve spokojeně zabroukal hluboko v hrudi, pohybuje hlavou rychleji. Laskal ho jazykem, sál a jednou rukou jemně mnul v dlani jeho varlata. Když vzhlédl, téměř mu to vyrazilo dech. Tony z něj nespouštěl oči, rty měl pootevřené a tváře zčervenalé, víčka těžká. Ten pohled se mu vpálil do paměti.

Nebránil se, když mu Tony zkusmo zatlačil dlaní na hlavu, jen povolil čelist a nechal ho, aby si sám určil tempo. Spokojeně přitom poslouchal a po těle mu putovaly vlny vzrušení jedna za druhou. Jeho vlastní péro mu cukalo v kalhotách a dožadovalo se pozornosti. Nevšímal si ho, zhluboka dýchal nosem a vycházel vstříc Tonyho pohybujícím se bokům.

Tonyho dech se ještě zrychlil, nohy se mu třásly a hlava mu klesala na prsa.

“Kam…?” šeptl a Steve moc dobře věděl, co myslí. Šibalsky k němu vzhlédl, chytil ho za zadek a vsál ho ještě hlouběji. Další hlasitá nadávka mu zemřela na rtech, nahrazena vzrušeným zavrčením skrz zaťaté zuby.

Steve polknul, Tonyho ruka povolila a uvolnila jeho vlasy, které během vyvrcholení pevně svíral v dlani. Bolelo to, ale tak nějak _správně_. Steve se pousmál, vtiskl mu polibek na podbřišek a pomalu opět vstal. Objal ho okolo pasu, políbil ho na krk a spokojeně shledal, že už není tak studený. Výborně.

“Budeš jednou moje smrt,” řekl Tony roztřeseně a pevně se ho držel. “Krásná smrt, jo. Ale budeš moje smrt.”

“Tak jo,” broukl bezstarostně a přišlápl Tonyho mokré kalhoty, aby z nich mohl konečně vylézt. Udělal to, jenže jakmile měl nohy volné, pořádně do Steva strčil.

Klopýtl dozadu a zády vrazil do dveří. Pokoje na kolejích byly opravdu malinké Překvapeně a zaraženě vzhlédl, otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl - cokoliv, ale neměl příležitost. Tony byl okamžitě u něj, tlačil ho do dveří vlastním tělem a líbal ho.

“Přece sis nemyslel, že ti to nevrátím,” zašeptal a kousl ho do rtu, než ho přinutil se otočil. Hned se mu tiskl k zádům a rty ho laskal na krku. Steve neodpověděl, jen naklonil hlavu ke straně a zavrčel, když ho Tony kousl.

Několika rychlými pohyby mu Tony rozepnul kalhoty a pevně ho stiskl v dlani. Steve úlevně vydechl. Čelem se opřel o dveře, držel se rámu dveří a boky zhoupl proti jeho ruce. Tonyho dech ho šimral na šíji a na uchu. Když ho zrovna nezasypával polibky a kousanci, šeptal mu do kůže sprosťárny. Steve zasténal.

“Tony!” ozval se znenadání Rhodey z chodby. Tony připlácl druhou ruku Stevovi na rty těsně předtím, než Steve udělal to samé. S doširoka otevřenýma očima sledoval dveře a modlil se, aby Rhodey co nejdříve vypadl.

Co když ho slyšel?

V rozkroku mu zacukalo a nebyla možnost, aby si toho Tony nevšiml. Samozřejmě, že si všiml. Steve slyšel jeho tiché uchechtnutí, než zašeptal: “Tobě se to líbí…”

Zasténal mu tlumeně do dlaně. Jisté pohyby Tonyho ruky začaly nanovo, s větší intenzitou než předtím. Steve pevně zavřel oči, tiskl si obě jejich dlaně na rty a zhluboka dýchal, jen aby se ubránil jakýmkoliv hlasitým projevům.

“Rajcuje tě představa, že by nás někdo nachytal?” šeptal Tony dál. Tiše, tak tiše, že ho Steve sotva slyšel. Přikývl a zaklonil hlavu, opíraje se Tonymu o rameno. Nohy se mu třásly, div se mu kolena nepodlomila.

Klika zavrzala, jak se Rhodey pokusil otevřít dveře. Osten podivného druhu strachu a napětí Steva píchla v žaludku. Ale dveře zůstaly zavřené. Jistěže ano, zamknul…

“Kam zatraceně zmizel?” zamručel Rhodes rozmrzele, ale jeho kroky se vzdálily. Steve se napnul, Tony ho políbil těsně pod ucho a pootočil dlaní přesně ve správné chvíli. Steve zasténal hluboko v hrudi a udělal se.

Tony si ho tiskl k hrudi, něco mu šeptal do ucha a čekal, až se uklidní. Spustil dlaň z jeho úst, Steve se zhluboka nadechl a pootočil hlavu. Úhel to byl příšerný, ale to mu v tu chvíli bylo jedno. Políbil ho, líně a krátce.

“Dobrý?” šeptl Tony.

“Parádní.”

Když si byl Tony jistý, že se udrží na vlastních nohou, pustil ho a v umyvadle v rohu pokoje si umyl ruce. Steve mezitím došel k posteli a posadil se. Únava celého dne na něj dopadla. Seděl s rukama v klíně, spokojeně se usmíval a užíval si poslední záchvěvy slasti kolující mu tělem. Koutkem oka sledoval Tonyho, který se mu nyní přehraboval ve skříni.

“Ukradnu ti oblečení,” oznámil a vykoukl zpoza otevřených dveří. Steve jen kývl, ale nepřestal si ho prohlížet. Klouzal pohledem po jeho silných pažích a nohách. Nebyl tak osvalený jako Steve, ale to bylo jen dobře. Neslušelo by mu to. Měl krásná ramena a kulaté pozadí. A držel se hrdě, záda rovná a hlava vzpřímená. Ten spokojený povzdechl, který zazněl pokojem, vyšel ze Steva a on si toho ani nebyl vědom.

Tony se tiše zasmál. Přetáhl si přes hlavu jedno z jeho triček a došel k němu. Předloktími se mu opřel o ramena a svým čelem spočinul na jeho. Jen se dívali jeden na druhého, Steve ho držel za boky a palci bezmyšlenkovitě kroužil.

“Vypadáš, že za chvilku usneš. To jsem tě tolik utahal?” zeptal se Tony hrdě. Steve se uchechtl.

“Tolik si zase nefandi. Jsem na nohou od rána, jsem mrtvý.”

“Uh-huh, to určitě.”

Steve se pobaveně zakřenil a líbl ho na rty. “Bylo to fajn. Ale jedna ruční práce mě neunaví.”

“Ruční práce!” vyprskl Tony pobaveně. “To zní, jako kdybychom tu spolu vyšívali.”

“Hmm, to můžeš říct Rhodesovi, až se bude ptát,” zasmál se Steve nazpět. Tony jen obrátil oči ke stropu a objal jej okolo ramen.

“Nechceš se přidat? Napít se, zahrát si…”

“Ne,” zavrtěl hlavou. “Půjdu spát. Ty běž, mazej. Ať si o tobě nemyslí, že chodíš spát se slepicemi. Nebo hůř, se mnou.”

Tony se znovu zasmál a políbil ho, tentokrát dlouze. Nakonec se ale odtáhl, popřál mu dobrou noc a protáhl se zpět na chodbu. Steve se za ním pobaveně díval, než padl na bok a zavřel oči. Usmíval se jako idiot a bylo mu dobře. Moc dobře. Ale unaveně. Když se mu Tony ve tři ráno proplížil do postele, neprobudilo ho to.

**Author's Note:**

> Pamatujete, jak jsem u jedné kapitoly ADSSNT psala, že mi erotická scénka trvala napsat tři týdny? Well… nezlepšilo se to XD a pokaždé si říkám, proč se tím tolik trápím, když se pak šklebím, kdykoliv to vidím XD
> 
> Děkuji za přečtení a taky za vaši veškerou podporu! Všech komentářů i hlasování si vážím a jsem za ně nesmírně vděčná!!
> 
> Otázka týdne zní, kdo z vás už viděl WandaVision? Já se na to chystám, ale docela se děsím. TikToky na netu mě pomalu připravují na to, že je to zmatené jak blázen :D Alespoň nám za měsíc začíná Flacon a Winter Soldier :3 Na Buckyho se moc těším. 
> 
> Uvidíme se zase příští týden!
> 
> Btw. chystám se vám zlomit srdce. Ne v tomhle příběhu, ale v jiném, který mám už z půlky hotový. Doporučuji vám se pořádně obrnit. 
> 
> Papa!
> 
> PS: Kdyby vás zajímalo, jak vypadá frozen blackjack, mrkněte se. Jen s tím rozdílem, že chlapci mají svoje koule rádi a raději si to lili na hlavu a ne rovnou do kalhot :D
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7cvWsNEyBm8&ab_channel=TheTonightShowStarringJimmyFallon


End file.
